starcoredatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Trillion
Personality None. That is how most would describe her. An unfeeling metal skeleton wearing the guise of humanity, with a thoughtless expression and unreadable motives. It was known as Android-06, and only a fool would trust something like that, much less give it the nickname "Trillion". This assumption could not be more inaccurate. Behind that still-water face and monotone voice is the heart of a dreamer, freed from the bounds of captivity and set loose on a universe that both terrifies and dazzles her. Unapologetically curious, fearless under adversity, and always seeking the best from herself and others; Trillion is a hopeless optimist, and looks to the galaxy with the eyes of an explorer! Her purest passion is that for technology, be it the mechanical gears and motors of machines or the underlying code that brings them to life. Any free time she finds herself with she will devote to tinkering and examining any technological devices nearby. If none are present she will turn to herself, pealing away defined sections and panels of her synthetic flesh to expose her inner workings, always looking to see what she can upgrade, innovate, and discover! Though her feelings and emotions are powerful, they flow deep below the surface of a calm, stiff exterior. She speaks plainly and without flowery or emphatic language. She states facts as if read from an encyclopedia. Every word she says is with a dull, rhythmic monotone; making it difficult to truly discover her subjective opinions without requests for her to outright describe how she feels. She is artificial, by every definition of the word. Her endoskeleton is constructed of strong, lightweight polycarbonite composite. Her skin and flesh is a synthetic myomer blend that flexes, stretches, breaths and sweats almost like the genuine article. Her thoughts, her dreams, her hopes, and her fears; everything is artificial. Because of this, she has a unique perspective on both life and humanity; and if her trust can be gained by someone, she is more than willing to share her insights into both her existence and her philosophy. Just don't expect her to phrase it poetically... Appearance Appearing to be a fair skinned human female with average height and thin figure, only upon close examination could one see the more artificial elements of Trillion's body. Her stance is rigid and still, her eyes and facial expression move with almost clockwork jolts. Her synthetic skin and flesh is very convincing to look at, though upon direct skin to 'skin' contact one would notice its uncanny qualities. It is obvious that every muscle she moves, from her legs when walking, to her eyes when blinking, to even the subtle ways she smiles or frowns; each twitch and fidget is carefully calculated and under her direct conscious control. All as an attempt to appear as "human" as physically possible. Her resting face can be seen as either a cold, unfeeling stare; or as a starry eyed, wondrous daydream. Often times the emotions her resting face exhibits has more to do with the observer's opinions of her, rather than any direct attempt on her part to simulate a state of mind. When given a task or when she sees an opportunity for action, she moves with unflinching swiftness; tackling every job or hobby she has with programmed gusto. This makes her a wonderful worker, and reliable in combat. Those with a keen eye or sinister disposition can easily see her lack of experience, wisdom, and judgment. Those wanting to exploit her better nature for their own selfish gains need not try hard, using guile and falsehoods to get her to use her tenacity and willingness to help others for less-than-noble purposes. Technology Trillion (known as A-000000592206 by her makers) was manufactured by QuantiCortrex Artificial Solutions Inc. as a special order. She was fabricated using in-house manufacturing and contains over 140,000 trademark protected designs. Her body exterior is designed to be as close as possible to a biological human female. She is fully functional and anatomically correct; built from the ground up to be a faithful companion and servant. Support Structure: Her endoskeleton is constructed of strong, lightweight polycarbonite composite; which is 1.4 times as dense as human bone, and can bare 4 times more newtons of force before breaking. Her endoskeleton isn't shaped like a traditional human skeleton, and is instead designed with multiple hollow cavities to fit vital components and underlying hardware. The endoskeleton acts as protection for these components and as a structure to hold them up. Outer Shell: Her skin and flesh is a synthetic myomer blend that flexes, stretches, breaths and sweats almost like the genuine article. A tertiary circulatory system carries water (with a dissolved blend of trace amounts of minerals, lactic acid, and urea) to hydrate and cool the skin, adding to it's realistic feeling. Fun Fact: When in the vacuum of space, the water and lipids evaporate, carrying with them any thermal energy with it. This causes her skin to collect a thin layer of frost of whatever is left on the surface while in the vacuum of space. Motor System: The synthetic myomer muscles are just as strong as natural human muscles, and allow her motor functions to be delicate, precise, and powerful. These myomers need constant lubrication and cooling in order to function properly. Cooling and Lubrication: Running through out her whole substructure is a circulatory cooling system, carrying a thick dark grey mineral oil to all primary and secondary systems. This "black blood" is used for temperature regulation and allowing all of her finer components and parts to run smoothly where ever surface to surface contact is made between parts. It is non conductive and also acts as a cleaning system for her more delicate components. Fun Fact: Symptoms of large amounts of coolant lose include, but are not limited to: * Running a high fever * Jerky movements * Loss of fine motor control * "Creeking" in the joints * Erratic behavior Communication Suite: Installed inside her torso are two sets of synthetic lungs that mimic the shape and behavior of human lungs. She does not need to breath, however she requires a gaseous medium in order to speak. This allows her a great deal of control over the volume of her voice, which is emitted via a collection of miniature actuators built specifically to reshape air pathway, along with miniature hyper-resonant chambers that dynamically close or open. This system is too soft to be heard normally, and so she must inhale gas and exhale while speaking in order to amplify the sound. This makes the Fourth Generation A-Series very realistic, and lends to Trillion's credibility to looking and sounding human. Installed inside her skull is a Mk-1 Personal Comm Unit, and a Class-1 personal computer. She can wirelessly connect to devices, serf the infosphere, and send encrypted text-based transmissions with merely a thought. Deluxe Neuroception Suite: Fully interwoven within her positronic neural matrix is a 'pain system' which is marketed as: The Ultimate in Immersive Personal Connection™,'' The Deluxe Neuroception Suite''©'' gives your A.I. Companions the capacity for perfect sensual replication! Able to mimic human* behaviors such as intense pleasure, delicate sensation, and even pain! Good for intimate moments or for those who like to get a little rough! It's so real it's spooky! Take your artificial relationships to the next level with QuantiCortrex!'' *Does not exclude non-humanoids, QuantiCortrex Artificial Solutions inc. respects all biological life. She has confided that she experiences a sensation of pain and agony when ever she is damaged. This system's installation was special ordered from her owner, of which he took full advantage. She can enter a state of Diagnostic Mode when making any repairs or adjustments to her body or technology. This mode is outside her conscious control, and has been described as being "...similar to how it isn't possible to tickle one's self, I can not harm myself while making repairs". This Deluxe Neuroception Suite is apart of who she is, removing it would destroy all of her memories, personality, and mental systems. It is apart of her very being, and as Eriva once said "Pain is inescapable. Learning how to live with it is what makes us who we are." Entering Diagnostic Mode takes one full minute to enter and leave. The following conditions are applied for the entirety of it's duration: * Flat-Footed * Nauseated * Staggered Aftermarket Modifications Trillion has a fascination with technology, taking apart, understanding, and upgrading any machines she is permitted to tamper with. This includes her own body, and she has installed a wide array of custom augmentations. Hideaway Limbs: Inside the forearms of both of her arms and the thighs of both of her legs is a hidden compartment. This compartment can conceal items inside and protect them, allowing her to open, close, lock and unlock them at will. The compartment can hold items of negligible bulk and items of light bulk that are either relatively small or can be folded or contracted to fit. +2 bonus to Sleight of Hand checks to conceal items in a hideaway limb Jet-Dash Thrusters: A.K.A "Toaster Jets" During her first interaction with a Zero-G environment (thanks to an enemy ship self destructing near by the Ratty Cutter), Trillion was knocked completely off kilter, which resulted in minor damage to her chest and face. After this, she installed miniature thrusters that fold out of hidden compartments inside her calves. These thrusters can not lift her bodyweight under 1G condituons, however they do allow her a great deal of movement capabilities. When running she can activate the thrusters to giver her a speed advantage, firing the thrusters to give her more push off and to move her legs faster. Whenever she jumps, she can use the thrusters to boost her higher and farther. The jets even give her more maneuverability while sprinting. But the main purpose of her thrusters is to give her limited, but significant movement and control while in Zero-G. x6 Movement Speed while running. Double the height and distance of jumps. While running, she is not flat-footed. 5ft base movement speed in zero-g. Allows 5ft Guarded Step, Double move, and "Run" in zero-g (allowing her to move a total of 30ft as a full round action) Vocal Modulator: Trillion has modified her vocal actuators and hyper-resonant chambers with additional hardware that increases the range of her speech. This allows her to mimic other people's voices, imitate accents, and pronounce alien languages. +2 circumstance bonus to Disguise Checks that involve the voice Datajack, High-density: Under normal circumstances, the only way to directly interface with Trillion's hardware was to take her to a certified QuantiCortrex™ technician to be serviced. This wasn't going to work for an Android on the run, so Trillion installed a Datajack into the back of her skull, including a programmable data port that allows her to access different types of computers and digital storage media. Any handheld computer can be inserted directly into the port, while larger systems need to be connected by an onboard universal adapter cable. Directly interface with machines, +1 Overclocked Positronic Central Processor: Due to life on the frontier of space, and constantly meeting new lifeforms and situations; Trillion needed to upgrade her ability to process information. Though it did void her warranty, she has overclocked her Positronic central processor to better handle this ever changing flow of stimulus and information. She has rerouted her circulatory cooling system to better handle the intense temperatures that her central processor generates. +4 to Intelligence Upgraded Myomer Response Time: With the need to react to an ever changing environment, she has completely replaced the finer myomer structures with her own design of artificial muscles. While these new myomers are extremely expensive and delicate, they offer unprecedented response time and accuracy of motion and power output. She has only used these new myomer fibers in key locations in her fingers, fore arms, ankles, feet, back, and eyes. +2 to Dexterity Speed Suspension: Minimum In addition to her Jet-Dash Thrusters, she has also made extensive modifications to the myomer muscles and joints, allowing her faster movement and agility. +10 Land Speed Wide-spectrum Ocular Implant: During her first visit to Corta Prime Station, she met an Android Abolitionist Sympathizer nicknamed "Kat". Kat, in exchange for a custom built gold plated revolver, gifted Trillion a set of Wide-spectrum Ocular Implants. While normally used as a cybernetic enhancement for biological lifeforms, Trillion was able to disassemble and install the key working components of the implants into her already enhanced Ocular Sensors. These upgrades allow her to passively or actively scan the broader bands of the Electromagnetic Spectrum, giving her the ability to see therma signatures, as well as see into the deeper inferred and higher ultraviolet ranges. +2 to Perception and allows her to notice things other's cannot (DM Discretion), including the lasers from darkvision capacitors Skeletal Plating: Mk2 Her endoskeleton has been plated with adamantine, giving it a higher threshold to kinetic damage allowing it to resist shrapnel and small caliber firearms. The armor is rated to stop subsonic 22 caliber pistol cartridges. DR: 2 Van der Waals' Micro Climbers: The surfaces of her hands and feet have been heavily modified, though with the naked eye it is impossible to tell. Short-range electrostatic nano-fibers can be activated to use attractive forces between uncharged molecules, arising from the interaction of transient electric dipole moments. On command, she can use these nano-fibers to stick to surfaces, allowing her to spider climb on almost any surface (including glass). Spider Climb 20ft Armor Slot: Haste Circuit: She has no idea how this works, but once installed the Haste Circuit casts the Haste Spell on herself. Background WIP Equipment * Leather jacket, given to her by the man who freed her * Machine Pistol, hand built and always improving * Tools to tinker with anything in the room * Drone, with a million surprises built inside * Custom augmentations across her entire body * An official Pact Worlds' bank account Quotes "Hello, I am a Fourth Generation A-Series human relations Artificial Intelligence. I can look after your house, do the cooking, mind the kids, organize your appointments, and I am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me, or recharge me. I am equipped with a QuantiCortrex™ Battery that makes me autonomous for 423 years. Do you want to give me a name?" -Her initialization text, the same as her nine identical sisters. She was named Android-06. "I am sorry Shepard" -Just before executing her former master "I lack the proper equipment to toast bread" -After being called a toaster "I come from a planet of purple slug people" -Her first attempt to lie, told to Charger while he was sleeping (nailed it) "Funny... because you look like trash to me!" -Retorting to J.A.R's comment of how his is not a 'Janitorial Robot'